1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to organic photovoltaic (OPV) cells. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to organic photovoltaic cell structures, devices and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to their low cost, light weight and mechanical flexibility, organic photovoltaic cells have the potential to offer a promising alternative to silicon based photovoltaic cells. Organic photovoltaic cells typically include an organic photovoltaic material interposed between an optically transparent electrode (i.e., optically transparent to a wavelength of light that is desired to be converted into electricity, where the optically transparent electrode often serves as an anode) and an additional electrode (i.e., one which is typically not optically transparent and which typically also serves as a cathode).
Although several alternative materials have been proposed as an organic photovoltaic material within an organic photovoltaic cell, a potentially promising organic photovoltaic material comprises a bulk heterojunction (BHJ) composition of poly(3-hexylthiophene) (P3HT) and [6,6]-phenyl C61 butyric acid methyl ester (PCBM).
While such a P3HT:PCBM BHJ composition provides an operative organic photovoltaic cell under many circumstances, improvements in photovoltaic performance properties of such P3HT:PCBM BHJ based organic photovoltaic cells are desirable insofar as organic photovoltaic cells in general are comparatively inefficient with respect to silicon based photovoltaic cells.
Thus, desirable within organic photovoltaic cell design and fabrication are structures, devices, methods and materials that may be used to fabricate organic photovoltaic cells with enhanced photovoltaic performance properties.